Clown triste
by Crookiesxx
Summary: Et si tout le monde avait une vision erronée du Joker ? Et s'il était un être fragile et perdu ? Et bien ça donnerait ceci. Un petit one-shot sur ma vision du personnage emblématique de DC Comics.


**Malgré ce que l'on peut penser de moi, ce qu'on peut dire de moi, j'en pense tout autre.**

D'après ce que l'on dit de moi, je serais quelqu'un de dangereux, machiavélique, sadique, tous pleins de mots péjoratifs et blessants. Alors oui, j'ai une tronche affreuse, oui je tue, je massacre des gens, je leur dessine un beau sourire sur le visage...Mais savez-vous seulement pourquoi ?

Et bien je vais vous le dire.

Pas parce que je suis dangereux, machiavélique ou encore sadique...C'est parce que j'ai besoin de faire ça. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. J'ai besoin de faire ressentir aux gens ce que je ressens, moi. Je n'ai pas demandé à devenir ce que je suis. Je n'ai pas demandé à être l'ennemi public n°1. Dans mes souvenirs, j'étais un petit comédien que personne de voulait engager à cause de son mauvais humour. Et je suis tombé dans le monde criminel contre mon grès. Et tomber dans cette cuve d'acide n'a pas été de tout repos.

Est-ce que vous pouvez comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti quand je me suis vu pour la première fois dans le reflet d'un miroir ? Est-ce que vous pouvez ressentir ce que j'ai ressentis à ce moment-là ? Non. Vous ne le pouvez pas. Parce que vous êtes dans votre monde, dans vos maisons bien chaudes avec une famille, des enfants qui vous aimes et que vous aimez. Alors je viens juste mettre un peu de piment dans vos vies.

Au début, je me suis dit comme tout le monde : "Je fais un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller !". Alors je fermais les yeux. Et les rouvrais. Mais mon visage était toujours le même. Blanc. Des lèvres rouges sang. Des cheveux verts. Et un abominable sourire qui s'étendait jusqu'au haut des joues. De quoi vous en faire vomir vos boyaux. J'ai essayé d'oublier mon visage, à de vaines reprises. J'ai même attenté à ma vie, plusieurs fois. Mais comme si quelqu'un se jouait de moi et m'empêchais de mourir, je survivais toujours. Me réveillant dans mon sang. Et c'est à partir du moment où j'ai compris que si je ne devais pas mourir, je devais faire mourir les gens. Les faire souffrir comme j'ai souffert. Les psychiatres que j'ai rencontré beaucoup plus tard diront que j'ai perdu la raison à un moment précis.

Ce fameux moment, c'est celui-ci.

J'ai d'abord tué les gens qui m'ont rejeté à chaque entretien ou casting que j'ai passé. Pas d'une manière _"simple & facile"_ mais d'une manière travaillée et soignée. J'avais une certaine maitrise des produits chimiques qui ne m'avaient jamais vraiment servi jusqu'ici ; alors j'ai concocté un petit fumigène qui rendait les gens fous en les faisant rire jusqu'à leur dernier souffle et qui étendait considérablement les lèvres des victimes. Ce cauchemar avait duré 45 minutes, pas plus. Une fois retourné dans un vieux parc d'attractions fermé et abandonné, je me suis mis à hurler, frapper contre tout ce qui me passait par la main, les murs, les vitres, tout.

On avait retrouvé ma trace, j'entendais les sirènes de la police retentirent au loin. Poussé par mon envie de m'échapper, je me mis à courir aussi vite que je pus en emportant un revolver trouvé quelque part dans les rues de la ville. Je me cachais dans les buissons non loin de là. Et je voyais la police de casser le nez sur le portail du parc. Il ne m'avait pas retrouvé. Au fond de moi, je voulus me rendre mais ma raison me garda figé ici. Et c'était jouissif de les voir révoltés, énervés à bloc.

Jusqu'à ce moment où je sentis une main de refermer sur l'arrière de ma veste. Je vis ce que j'ai appelé un "_miracle_". Connu sous le nom de Batman, il arborait une longue cape noire assorti à son costume gris argent et son masque noir en forme de chauve-souris. Enfin. Quelqu'un comme moi. Aussi laid que moi. Aussi _fou_sans doute que moi. J'ai pensé qu'il venait m'aider à accomplir ce que je faisais...Mais non. Il m'assomma et m'envoya à l'Asile le plus proche du nom d'_Arkham_. Un nom que je n'oublierai pas de sitôt.

On m'examina, on m'interrogeait, on établissait des diagnostics sur mon état physique et mentale. Et à chaque fois je m'enfuyais. Rêvant à nouveau de rencontrer ce chevalier noir qui me fascinait réellement. Quelqu'un comme moi qui a réussi à se relever. Fascinant.

Jaloux oui ! De ce qu'il était ! Un monstre qui faisait crier les foules, rassurait la police et effrayait les ennemis.

Pas moi.

Rêvant de le voir sombrer dans l'enfer dans lequel je vivais, je voulais le voir tomber dans l'oubli ou dans la peur, comme moi. Et j'y arriverai, coûte que coûte.

Chaque jour, à chaque meurtre, je perdais encore un peu plus la raison. Ma rédemption est alors impossible, je continuerai jusqu'à ce que j'en crève.

La suite, vous la connaissez tous. Batman, moi, la rencontre avec Harley, moi, Batman, la folie, Arkham, la folie et encore la folie.

Ne dites plus que je suis fou. Demandez-vous si ce n'est pas plutôt vous qui l'êtes.

**[Rire strident, le rideau tombe, la scène devient noire.]**


End file.
